SwordsTale
|date = August 23, 2017 |website = Tumblr Youtube Google Docs |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Semi-Serious |setting = Neutral Dark |medium = Animation Written Story}} SwordsTale was first created by Vixi when she fell into the Underground. She was a neutralist. Her soul was green for 'Peace'. She befriended everybody but killed some weak monsters (froggit, whimsum, etc) to gain some power and to get them out of her way. She gained everybody’s trust and convinced them that she is going to set them free. She soon then started to become curious about the LV and killed more monsters than before. She kept gaining, but made sure her friends didn’t know she was killing innocent monsters in the dark. As she soon reached the castle of 'New Home’ she discovered a mysterious casket, an extra out of the bunch. It was opened, waiting for someone to see what was inside. Vixi saw a jar named Shaderial. Exe, containing a black soul. But who put it there? She was tired of faking being the monster’s friend, she just lied to get them out of her way so she can return home but she soon became power hungry. Absorbing the soul taking over her peace trait, turning it into Shaderial; A being that is consumed by shadows by will, harnessing the sun’s dark secret: Shadows. As she reached the barrier, she killed Asgore, grabbed his soul and left the underground. Leaving the monsters to rot. She still had power to reset on the surface, but her new soul has enforced that once she resets everything will be permanent and the monsters will only be sent back to the beginning of the day but they remember EVERYTHING, but the remaining human will not remember. The reset will not be able to bring any fallen/dead monsters back by saving. It’s permanent until another human finishes the timeline and breaks the barrier/breaking the timeline for good before the shaderial can reset. After Vixi has left, the monsters couldn’t trust each other, began hating each other, going to war, hoping to wait for the next human to guide their way to the surface for good. As Vixi returns decades later to know that the 6 human souls have disappeared into nothing, she plans to keep the monsters trapped in her timeline while Echo (pacifist) is trying to get everybody out. Henceforth both humans have control over the timeline. Echo is the only one who could truly save the monsters in this “Possessed” timeline. Characters * Flowey * Toriel * Sans * Papyrus * Grillby * Undyne * Doggo * Nabstablook * Alphys * Muffet * Mettaton * Asriel * Gaster Undertale Characters Flowey Flowey is seen in the flowerbed when you first enter the Underground. He is straightforward with killing anybody he sees or meets. The only one he trusts is Vixi due to the same intentions, wanting to destroy the underground by killing but Flowey wants more than what Vixi wants. He is known to be very aggressive, blood-thirsty and demented. Toriel Toriel is first seen in the ruins, who has fled the kingdom when Vixi killed her husband. She rescues and welcomes any fallen humans to the underground by offering shelter, food and love. She is known as the Lost Queen after fleeing the kingdom without a word, unable to help her subjects from the evil human. Sans Sans appears in Snowdin when the human and Scully bumps into him. He is known to be aggressive, dangerous, and mean to others but he is chill when you get to know him or if you're his family. He is the leader of his group Assassins. He has a hole on the left side of his skull, with black misty magic floating out of it. He wears a bandanna covering his mouth and an eye patch over his left eye. He also has 4 shadowy tentacles on his back that indicates his moods. Papyrus Papyrus is seen in Snowdin when walking towards Grillby's, he is seen arguing with K! Undyne and then storms off towards his house. He is known to be aggressive, mean, a little abusive, and not giving a care about the world. He is a skilled fighter with his orange bone-sword and setting up traps to kill any intruders. His battle-body is spray painted blue, grey gloves and also has a crack in his skull. He wears a black bandanna with a orange smile on it to cover his mouth from deadly poisons from intruder attacks. He also cooks poisonous spaghetti for his brothers. Grillby Grillby is seen inside the bar named Grillby's, he is a scarred up, pale looking flammable monster who serves all his friends and visitors at the counter. He isn't really confident or a talker, but was ambushed by Muffet and attacked by her when all the monsters were starting to fall apart. Undyne Undyne is seen inside Waterfall, where she and her group guards the area. She wears a black tank top, a purple sword belt and blue jeans, she has a scar on her right eye, being covered by an eye patch. Her left eye is purple and her skin is covered in sword scars. She is also very aggressive, taunting and sarcastic. Although she may look tough but her left arm was taken off by Papyrus years ago which made them enemies. Doggo Doggo is seen inside Waterfall as well. He is loyal, blind, mean and a good fighter with 2 swords. He smokes dog treats often while he's on patrol. He is seen wearing a purple tank top with a skull on it, spiked collar, dark purple pants and a scar on his left eye, keeping it closed. He is Undyne's left hand commander, he would always be fighting by her side no matter what. Napstablook Napstablook is seen inside Waterfall as well near his house. He is no longer into rap music, he's more into heavy music. He is mean, distant and a good ambushing attacker. He can go invisible whenever he wants, he rarely shows up with the group due to him spying on other groups, to warn for attacks. Alphys Alphys is still the royal scientist but she is less into her work. She doesn't really focus on labs or anime anymore, she only focuses on her pride and hunting skills. She is known to be very insane, dark-humored, excitable and aggressive when ordered. The last she was seen was her True Lab, where she entrapped and killed another monster by eating it's soul. Her sanity was slowly lost by all the aggression and deaths within the underground. She is seen wearing her glasses and a green lab coat. She is also known to be Mettaton's right hand killer. She now stays inside the lab with her group of friends. Muffet Muffet is seen inside the lab alongside Alphys, she has skills on kidnapping and entrapping humans/monster souls. She is known to being the cook ''in the group, as she can capture monsters by encasing them in her webs and then taking out their soul manually. Her and Alphys fight a lot over the souls they find and rare food they can scavenge from the abandoned buildings. She is known to be insane and just as dark as Alphys. She wears a green top and green shorts. Mettaton Mettaton is the leader of the ''Swordsmen group. He is known to be smart, a little insane at times and very aggressive. He does taunt his enemies but he lets Alphys handle the dirty work. Mettaton has a crack on his right eye, his body is green and his hair is really messy. He isn't a cannibal, but he is abusive to one of his Swordsmen members, Asriel. Asriel Asriel is a young adult, the child of Toriel and Asgore who grew up over the decades. He was not killed when Vixi came, he escaped the kingdom as well as Toriel but was soon forced to join Mettaton's group. He has his horns but one of them is cracked halfway due to getting beaten up. He has messy hair and has his hyperdeath markings but 2 on each cheek. He isn't like the rest of his group, he is humble, kind, and brave. Occasionally, he does go out on patrols but does get hurt most of the time. He wears green armor, covering his shoulders with a yellow stripe on it and black pants. He's good at fighting with his hyper death sword at times. Gaster Gaster is NOT dead within the AU, he is only hidden somewhere that only Vixi knows. He is known to be Infected due to what Vixi's trait did to him decades ago. Added Characters Lust She is Echo's older sister who remains on the surface, wondering where her sister has went off to. She was overshadowing her sister on the surface, thus making the human run away and fall within the underground. Echo The 8th human to fall in the Underground. Echo ran away from home and soon fell to the underground. Echo has a 3-trait soul known as Determination, Love and Bravery. Her main goal is to set all of the monsters free and ending the timeline without harming anybody. She wears a Echo flower eye patch over her left eye. She has control over the timeline as well. Scully He is a half monster/half human creature who lives with the skeleton brothers. Sharing the same magic as them and the same group. He accompanies the human through their journey among the underground, his instincts are very sharp, can be overprotective and dangerous at will. Vixi The 1st human to fall in the Underground. Has returned from the surface to come back to the underground to "finish off" the timeline she left behind by going on a genocide run. She is determined to kill all of the monsters and push the blame on the other human. She still has control over the timeline even after leaving. Shadow Shadow is a dark, black misty creature who is secretly accompanying Echo while on her journey inside the underground. Is a taunting creature, they can possess any human and/or monster to make them become very aggressive, known as Infected. Groups Assassin Group The group territory is Snowdin Town. They are known to be quite sneaky and aggressive once in their grasp. * Papyrus * Sans (Leader) * Scully Knights Group The Group Territory is Waterfall. They are known to be skilled with large swords and will kill anybody who intrudes. * Undyne (Captain) * Doggo * Nabstablook Swordsmen Group The Group Territory is Hotlands and Core. They are known to be vicious fighters, Most of them are either insane or a cannibal. * Mettaton (leader) * Asriel * Muffet * Alphys Non-Group (Not within a group/Solo) * B! Flowey * Toriel * Asgore * Vixi * Gaster Locations * Ruins * Snowdin Town * Snowdin Forest * New Home * Waterfall * Core * Undyne's Home * Grillbys * The Lab * The Dump * Hotlands * Skeleton Brother's house Locations Undertale Locations * Snowdin Town - Snowdin is now a destroyed, abandoned town with only little population they have left. Multiple piles of dust can be seen around small areas of the town. * Hotland - Hotland is a dust-filled wasteland. It is encased with traps and dust. The Swordsmen has taken over the entire area, making it dangerous for anybody to enter. Added Locations Hidden Room This room is hidden somewhere in Hotland, it's where Gaster is supposedly hiding. It's like a mini lab room but filled with papers, failed experiments (Soul wise) and broken equipment. Miscellaneous The Humans - Chara and Frisk aren't the ones who fell into the Underground, it was 2 different humans due to Chara and Frisk already grown up by the time this all happened. Soul Powers/Traits - Instead of separate souls within separate monsters, there is now a possibility known as Soul Bonding. Soul Bonding ''is a synchronizing placement of 2 souls bound together when 2 monsters/Humans are in love/deep feelings for one another. The power created by the 2 souls put together becomes stronger than any of their magic, if the souls stay together long enough. If one of the souls start to die, the other one bound to it would try to heal it on it's own. If it fails, both souls die together. ''IF ''a corrupted soul has been bound to a non-corrupted soul (''Kindness, Determination, etc), the corrupted soul would feed off the non-corrupted, killing the trait/soul and replacing it with the corrupted trait/soul forever. (For Example: Vixi's 'Peace' trait was taken over by the Shaderial.exe trait when she first grabbed it). Story * Chapter 1 * Chapter 2 * Chapter 3 * Chapter 4 * Chapter 4.2 * Chapter 5 * Chapter 6 * Chapter 7 * Chapter 8 * Chapter 9 Gallery SwordsTale Poster.png|SwordsTale poster, Art is made by EchoJordanz moreflowersEcho.png|The Main Human named 'Echo'. Art is made by EchoJordanz asanddigital.png|Assassin Sans, Art is by EchoJordanz vixi4.png|The 1st human named Vixi, Art is made by cgmarice swordstale hearts.png|SwordsTale 'Souls' Symbol. Sprite by Toby Fox, Edit by EchoJordanz Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Semi-Serious Category:Neutral Dark Category:Animation Category:Written story